Strange Dreams
by Angel of the Dragon
Summary: HI! This isn't really a story, it's a dream I had a while back. It was NUTS, I'm telling you! It has got a WHOLE bunch of weird stuff, but mainly anime. I will load up more in chapters as they come.


HI! *Waves like a maniac* I'm on a sugar high at 3 in the morning! I keep hearing about these other authors doing crazy stuff in the middle of the night, so I decided to try it too! I had this really weird dream and decided to write it down after I woke up screaming! LOL.

Any who, on to the dream! /o,o/~

I sat in the middle of the room, waiting for someone. I had no clue who it was, but I did it anyway. Suddenly, my father, who had wild gray hair and a black cat on his shoulder, raced into the room and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on, Sari!" he shouted, "I've got something to show you!"

"Daddy, why do you have a cat on your shoulder?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh, this is no cat," he said, stopping and turning so I could see the cat clearly, "It's your brother, Matthew. He just started shrinking a while ago, and he turned into this." He pointed to the cat. Indeed, the cat looked exactly like Matthew with black fur covering his body and a tail wrapped around my father's neck.

"AH!" I screamed and ran as fast as I could. My feet carried me outside and into the parking lot of the hospital. "Wait a second!" I shouted, "I don't live in the hospital!" I shrugged and began to walk instead of run.

"Hi!" said a voice behind me. I turned around and screamed again as I saw the most disturbing sight of all. It was Trunks Briefs, from Dragonball Z, but his eyes were coal-black and his hair was bright red. 

"I'm Trunks!" he said, oblivious to the fact that he scared me to death.

"I know," I said after I calmed down a bit. 

"Hello!" called another voice behind me. I turned around and was confronted by Little Washu, of Tenchi Muyo.

"AH!" I shouted in fear, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sari!" my father yelled as he raced out the door of the hospital.

"AH!" Trunks screamed, "It's Grandpa! Run!" And run we did. The three of us ran our paws off. 

PAWS?!!????!????!??!?!?!?

I stared down at my feet, or really, my paws in absolute horror. I had fur all over my body. My feet had bright red fur that laced up to my waist, where it made jagged licks that looked like flames. That color went up to my neck, where it did the like and then that changed to yellow and finally white, which sprouted out of my head as flowing hair that reached my ankles. 

But the white stopped at about shoulder-length and changed to dazzling silver.

"Wow, you're pretty," Trunks commented, looking out at me through his now-normal blue eyes. But the rest of him wasn't normal. He had the same design as my fur, but it went from navy blue to light blue to white to lavender. His tail had stayed its dull-looking brown.

But Washu was a sight to see with her fur changing from plum to purple to lavender and lastly to her typical pink.

Suddenly in front of us, a Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared and began chasing us. A girl wearing nothing but a loin cloth and a black tank top appeared and shouted at us to run again. Trunks, suddenly remembering he could fly, picked all three of us up and flew to the top of the Twin Towers, which we all know were blown away by airplanes on September 11.

"What's going on?!" I shouted in Washu's face. We were back to normal, all of us. Trunks had his normal lavender hair that went down to his shoulders, Washu had on her scientific jacket, and I had on blue jeans and a gray sweatshirt. The girl who'd told us to run was there too, but she now was in about the same attire I was. I finally recognized her as Rachel from the Animorphs television show.

Washu went into her professor stage and Trunks, Rachel, and I found ourselves in desks in a blank white space.

"This is Sari's dream world and it has become a major time continuum flux because of her imagination. She will only awaken when she is threatened to be killed." Washu's pointer was pointed to a picture of me sleeping and a white bubble over my head, showing the exact scene we sat in.

"You mean I've got to be in mortal danger before I wake up?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered simply, "It's a major scientific field that has not yet been fully analyzed." 

"Basically this chick here has dropped us into an imaginative whirlpool of her own making," Rachel said.

"Yep," Trunks sighed. Suddenly, the white area around us disappeared and we found ourselves in the middle of a deserted field. A rolling bush swept past us and a bit of sand blew into our faces.

We had changed again. This time, Trunks was in his jungle-green gi, only it was suited for his 18-year-old body. Rachel stood in Piccolo's gi, minus the turban. Washu was in the typical long-sleeved Son gi. I was in an aqua gi with a pale blue undershirt, black boots, and biker-style gloves.

"It appears it's wakey time, Sari," said a voice who was obviously mocking me in a childish manner. All four of us turned toward the voice and I was confronted by my worst nightmare.

Cell.

"AH!" I screamed, "It's Cell!"

"Don't worry, girls," Trunks said, "Remember I'm stronger than Gohan was when he defeated him!" Cell attacked Trunks without warning. Trunks was taken by surprise and almost didn't block the attack on time.

"We'll help!" Washu shouted, "Come on, girls!"

We nodded and stood around Cell as Trunks tried to hit him.

"Ready?" Rachel shouted. We nodded, "KA-ME-HA-ME...HAAAAAAAA!" We fired as one toward the overgrown grasshopper and smirked as Trunks allowed the blasts to hit Cell head-on.

Cell tore through the clouds of smoke, a sword in hand. He brought it high over our heads and sliced Rachel's anatomy cleanly in half. Then he took the bloody sword and drove it through Washu's heart. He whirled around and cleanly ripped off Trunks' head.

And then he came for me. I was paralyzed in fear and disgust. He bore the sword in a knife-like position and plunged the sword toward my heart-

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I sat bolt upright in my bed. The covers were covered in clammy sweat.

And yet not a soul in the house heard my cry.

"Maybe I ought not to watch DBZ so often anymore..." I said to myself as I got a glass of soda from the kitchen, "NOT!" I giggled to myself and went back to sleep, hoping for another exciting dream that I could write.

***

So what'd you guys think? Should I just not even go there with my dreams? I'm an absolute NUTCASE in my dreams...Well, CYA!

/o,o/~ Angel of the Dragon 


End file.
